bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Go to Hell
Beneath the gray clouds and dark skies, a Gate from Hell opened up, leaking out a dark power that left the air tense. Sun Wukong felt the uneasy sensation that was strong enough to choke him a bit as he took a deep breath. "So this is where all that commotion came from, huh?" he asked himself as he stepped from the gate. Sun eyed the landscape and was horrified at what he saw. It appeared as though the World had ended in this section of the world and this section of the world alone. The ground was scarred for as far as the eye could see and littered with what appeared to be a large accumulation of ice over a large portion of the landscape. "Mōen, Nagame, and Hibari... keep an eye out." Sun called as he leaped towards the ground below. Three figures followed Sun, cloaked in fully black attire and hidden behind white masks, as the gate closed behind them. Landing one by one on the ground below, the four kept quiet as they surveyed the area. Mōen, the lanky figure who was denoted by the pair of swords sheathed on his back, was the first to speak up. "We'll need to keep on our toes, whatever happens here anything goes!" he called in an obnoxious rhyme. "Can't ya speak in anything besides rhymes!" cooed Hibari, the largest of the four who was hidden behind a mask reminiscent to a boar. Sun made a gesture for them to all quiet down, nodding his head towards the distance. The field was littered with corpses; some impaled on large glaciers while others were crushed beneath the grand floes. "It seems the person who caused this hasn't yet left..." Sun said with a cold tone, one that was easily out matched by the frigid cold air. The very same cold air brushed the face of the creature behind this cold onslaught, and he felt the portal from his former home materialize the instant it so did -- Flamen had no fond memories of Hell, it had been a cage, if a gilded one. Every day he spent in that prison grated upon his delicate nerves, it wasn't odd that he felt just a teeny bit put off by sensing its presence after such a long time. He could feel several presences enter into the region, he estimated it to be between three to four, their energy levels were for the most part merely average, except for a single presence; whose spiritual power far exceeded even his own --- the Diabolus though knew little fear, and rather than quivering with fear like most others would've done in such a situation, he simply grinned and awaited the newcomers. Hopefully, he could amuse himself with them. The four escapees from Hell marched through the wasteland that was before them, dumbfounded as to what could have caused such damage. Someone or something had caused this catastrophe and Sun sought to figure out who. He was sound that the perpetrator was lingering about; the energies that seemed to cling to every bit of land around Sun radiated with a dark aura. Through the sea of spiritual energy, Sun felt one oddity among it all. It gave off a dark and demonic vibe that he had not felt since Hell, yet it didn't feel like Hell. "Aye, ya guys feel dat funky energy?" Hibari called, trying to spark conversation. Hibari could only drag a grunt from Mōen while Nagame remained quiet as he always had. "This is why nobody likes either of ya!"